Wedding Bells
by bloodcurse
Summary: Set shortly after the trio have graduated from Hogwarts, and after Lucius Malfoy has been sent to Azkaban; Sirius and Narcissa have decided to get married. Much to the dismay of Harry and Draco. Life as they knew it, will never be the same again.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all other characters here are property of J.K Rowling. I own, only my own vivid imagination, and an assortment of other rabid plot bunnies.

I haven't got this fic beta-ed yet. If anyone is would be willing to beta it, I would be more than happy.

Originally, meant for submission to a writing challenge, but since I don't have time to finish it at the moment...it's on hold.

(edited) Bleah. Mistakes corrected. Thanks 'neevs' for that pointer.

._Life just never ends up the way you want it to, does it?_

Harry opened the door and walked out into the hallway, stopping when he saw Malf-Draco doing the same thing. They were going to be brothers now, so he had better get used to calling him by his first name. But for now…

"Ever thought of buying a comb?" Draco said disdainfully eyeing Harry's hair. He looked Harry up and down. "You make those robes look cheap."

"Well you look old…and bald with your hair slicked back." Harry replied with an equal amount of venom.

"It's called class, but then again, I don't think you would understand the meaning of the word."

There was a holler from somewhere downstairs, as they were called to the drawing room. Then for a moment the two boys, sporting identical robes, stood rooted to ground scowling at each other, before Draco finally brushed past Harry and made his way down the stairs.

"Crass is more like it." Harry said under his breath as he ran a hand through his messy hair, and followed Draco down the stairs.

But for now, at least whilst out of earshot of their parents, the name calling still continued. It was one of the few things that still came Harry sane, that prevented him from entirely believing that he had fallen into some kind of hole and ended up in an alternate universe.

Draco stopped suddenly, causing Harry to walk right into him, and stumble at the foot of the staircase. Harry was about to tell off Draco when saw what made him stop, and he pasted a forced and very false smile on his face. "Morning Sirius, Narcissa."

That little display of affection between the couple, before they turned around, was enough to make the hair on Harry's neck stand. It wasn't that he wasn't happy that Sirius had finally found someone that he loved. But did it really have to be _her _? Having someone that closely resembled ferret-face, become his stepmother, took a lot of getting used to.

She was reasonably nice, even if the physical resemblance and to a certain extent, her mannerisms, sometimes scared him. He was sure that she meant well, but he couldn't help it that he got the shivers, whenever Narcissa and Sirius showed affection towards each other. He was sure that Draco felt much the same way about Sirius's affections towards his mother.

Harry slid his eyes towards Draco. He had the same false smile plastered onto his face, and his complexion seemed a tad bit paler than usual, almost bordering on green.

Well at least there was one thing that they agreed about.

Mad. This was absolute madness! His mother was marrying Sirius Black,and Harry Potter was going to be his brother. BROTHER. What kind of sick joke was this?

How did his mother end up in a shotgun wedding with Sirius!

"Draco? Is something wrong?"

Ok, maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration. The whole thing seemed very well planned, so it couldn't have been a shotgun wedding, but it didn't make it any easier to accept either. This had to be a nightmare, it just wasn't possible.

Harry stomped hard on Draco's foot. "OW!"

He turned round to glare at Harry, and caught his look.'Say you're fine.' He mouthed to Draco.

He turned to his mother and gave her a pained smile, still rubbing his sore foot. "I'm fine."

Narcissa gave Draco a quizzical look, but let it slip anyway. "Alright, then let's all head to the drawing room for family portraits, shall we?"

Sirius offered his arm, and she gladly took it, smiling at his affection in such a simple gesture.

The two boys trailed behind them in awkward silence, both eyeing their parents with obvious discomfort.


End file.
